Goosebumps (original series)/Italian releases
Piccoli Brividi (which translates to "Little Shivers") is the Italian version of Goosebumps, published by Mondadori. All sixty-two books were published in the same order as the US releases. Books (Original Release) Table = |-| Gallery = Welcometodeadhouse-italian.jpg|1. Welcome to Dead House Stayoutofthebasement-italian.jpg|2. Stay Out of the Basement Monsterblood-italian.jpg|3. Monster Blood Saycheeseanddie!-itallian.jpg|4. Say Cheese and Die! Thecurseofthemummystomb-italian.jpg|5. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Letsgetinvisible-italian.jpg|6. Let's Get Invisible! Nightofthelivingdummy-italian.jpg|7. Night of the Living Dummy Thegirlwhocriedmonster-italian.jpg|8.The Girl Who Cried Monster Welcometocampnightmare-italian.jpg|9. Welcome to Camp Nightmare Theghostnextdoor-italian.jpg|10. The Ghost Next Door Thehauntedmask-italian.jpg|11. The Haunted Mask becarefulwhatyouwishfor-italian.jpg|12. Be Careful What You Wish For... Pianolessonscanbemurder-italian.jpg|13. Piano Lessons Can Be Murder Il_lupo_della_palude.png|14. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp Youcan'tscareme!-italian.jpg|15. You Can't Scare Me! Una_giornata_particolare.png|16. One Day at HorrorLand Whyimafraidofbees-italian.jpg|17. Why I'm Afraid of Bees Monsterbloodii-italian.jpg|18. Monster Blood II Deeptrouble-italian.jpg|19. Deep Trouble Spaventapasseri_viventi.png|20. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Goeatworms-italian.jpg|21. Go Eat Worms! Ghostbeach-italian.jpg|22. Ghost Beach Returnofthemummy-italian.jpg|23. Return of the Mummy Phantomoftheauditorium-italian.png|24. Phantom of the Auditorium Attackofthemutant-italian.jpg|25. Attack of the Mutant Myhairiestadventure-italian.jpg|26. My Hairiest Adventure Anightinterrortower-italian.jpg|27. A Night in Terror Tower Thecuckooclockofdoom-italian.jpg|28. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom Monsterbloodiii-italian.jpg|29. Monster Blood III Itcamefrombeneaththesink-italian.jpg|30. It Came from Beneath the Sink! Nightofthelivingdummyii-italian.jpg|31. Night of the Living Dummy II Thebarkingghost-italian.jpg|32. The Barking Ghost Thehorroratcampjellyjam-italian.jpg|33. The Horror at Camp Jellyjam Revengeofthelawngnomes-italian.jpg|34. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Gli_orrori_di_Shock_Street.png|35. A Shocker on Shock Street Thehauntedmaskii-italian.jpg|36. The Haunted Mask II Theheadlessghost-italian.jpg|37. The Headless Ghost Theabominablesnowmanofpasadena-italian1998.jpg|38. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena Howigotmyshrunkenhead-italian.jpg|39. How I Got My Shrunken Head Nightofthelivingdummyiii-italian.jpg|40. Night of the Living Dummy III Badhareday-italian.jpg|41. Bad Hare Day Egg_Monsters_from_Mars_-_Itallian_Cover_-_Mostri_Dallo_Spazio.jpg|42. Egg Monsters from Mars Thebeastfromtheeast-italian.jpg|43 The Beast from the East Saycheeseanddie-again-italian.jpg|44. Say Cheese and Die — Again! Ghostcamp-italian.jpg|45. Ghost Camp Howtokillamonster-italian.png|46. How to Kill a Monster Legendofthelostlegend-italian.jpg|47. Legend of the Lost Legend Attackofthejackolanterns-italian.jpg|48. Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Vampirebreath-italian.jpg|49. Vampire Breath Callingallcreeps-italian.png|50. Calling All Creeps! Bewarethesnowman-italian.jpg|51. Beware, the Snowman Howilearnedtofly-italian.jpg|52. How I Learned to Fly Chickenchicken-italian.jpg|53. Chicken Chicken Dontgotosleep-italian.jpg|54. Don't Go to Sleep! Theblobthatateveryone-italian.jpg|55. The Blob That Ate Everyone Thecurseofcampcoldlake-italian.jpg|56. The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Mybestfriendisinvisible-italian.jpg|57. My Best Friend Is Invisible Deeptrouble2-italian.jpg|58. Deep Trouble II Thehauntedschool-italian.jpg|59. The Haunted School Werewolfskin-italian.jpg|60. Werewolf Skin Iliveinyourbasement-italian.png|61. I Live in Your Basement! Monsterbloodiv-italian.jpg|62. Monster Blood IV |-| Text= # Welcome to Dead House # Stay Out of the Basement # Monster Blood # Say Cheese and Die! # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Let's Get Invisible! # Night of the Living Dummy # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Welcome to Camp Nightmare # The Ghost Next Door # The Haunted Mask # Be Careful What You Wish For... # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # You Can't Scare Me! # One Day at HorrorLand # Why I'm Afraid of Bees # Monster Blood II # Deep Trouble # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # Go Eat Worms! # Ghost Beach # Return of the Mummy # Phantom of the Auditorium # Attack of the Mutant # My Hairiest Adventure # A Night in Terror Tower # The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # Monster Blood III # It Came from Beneath the Sink! # Night of the Living Dummy II # The Barking Ghost # The Horror at Camp Jellyjam # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # A Shocker on Shock Street # The Haunted Mask II # The Headless Ghost # The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena # How I Got My Shrunken Head # Night of the Living Dummy III # Bad Hare Day # Egg Monsters from Mars # The Beast from the East # Say Cheese and Die — Again! # Ghost Camp # How to Kill a Monster # Legend of the Lost Legend # Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns # Vampire Breath # Calling All Creeps! # Beware, the Snowman # How I Learned to Fly # Chicken Chicken # Don't Go To Sleep! # The Blob That Ate Everyone # The Curse of Camp Cold Lake # My Best Friend Is Invisible # Deep Trouble II # The Haunted School # Werewolf Skin # I Live in Your Basement! # Monster Blood IV 2016-2018 Release Welcometodeadhouse-italian-2016.jpg|#1 Stayoutofthebasement-italian-2016.jpg|#2 Monsterblood-italian-2016.jpg|#3 OS 04 Foto Dal Futuro Italian 2016 cover.jpg|#4 OS 05 Curse Mummys Tomb Italian 2016 cover.jpg|#5 OS 06 1 2 3 Invisible Italian 2016 cover.jpg|#6 Nightofthelivingdummy-italian-2016.jpg|#7 Welcometocampnightmare-italian2016.png|#9 OS 10 Il Fantasma della Porta Accanto Italian cover.jpg|#10 Thehauntedmask-italian-2016.jpg|#11 Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-italian2016.jpg|#12 OS 13 Pianoforte Impazzito Italian 2016 cover.jpg|#13 OS 14 Lupo della Palude Italian 2016 cover.jpg|#14 OS 20 Spaventapasseri Viventi Italian 2016 cover.jpg|#20 Revengeofthelawngnomes-italian2016.jpg|#34 OS 37 La Fantasma senza Testa Italian 2018 cover.jpg|#37 Theabominablesnowmanofpasadena-italian2016.jpg|#38 OS 48 Zucche della Vendetta Italian 2018 cover.jpg|#48 Category:Lists Category:International series